All-Star Zombie
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see All-Star Zombie (PvZH). :For other uses, see Football Zombie (disambiguation). |other weakness = (triggers their attacks) (cannot be tackled) (with Plant Food only) (can resist 3 tackles) (stops tackling) |first seen = Modern Day - Day 21 |flavor text = All-Star Zombie is a third-round draft pick and shows a lot of promise, but come on, his salary demands are beyond ridiculous. Ten million brains per year? For FIFTY YEARS? }} All-Star Zombie is the fourth zombie encountered in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Upon entering the lawn, All-Star Zombie lunges at full speed and tackles the first plant he meets; however, if he dies before tackling the plant, the player will get an achievement. Upon a successful attempt, the tackle deals an equivalent of a Gargantuar's smash. After tackling the first plant, All-Star Zombie's speed will be reduced, and he will eat any plants he comes in contact with, like most other zombies. Additionally, if All-Star Zombie comes into contact with a Super-Fan Imp, he will kick the Super-Fan Imp into any column past the fourth column. Origins He is based on the zombie class, All-Star in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare which is based on Football Zombies to begin with. His tackling ability is based on the Sprint Tackle or the Ultra Tackle and his ability to kick the Super-Fan Imp a long distance is based on the Imp Punt or the Long Bomb. Almanac entry Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Player's House: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 21, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 31, 35, 38, 43, 44, Highway to the Danger Room and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Overview All-Star Zombie absorbs exactly 1100 damage per shot. His appearance changes upon absorbing 575 damage per shot when his arm is lost, before dying at 1100 damage per shot. Strategies As All-Star Zombie's tackle is equivalent to a smash from a Gargantuar, any wall capable of resisting Gargantuar attacks such as Primal Wall-nut should be effective against All-Star Zombie. Using a Lava Guava is also effective, as the tackle will just trigger the Lava Guava, with the added bonus of leaving a lava puddle. Plus, because of the stiff speed of All-Star Zombies after tackling, this zombie will receive a lot more damage from the lava puddle than zombies that move at a normal speed. Despite in most cases, Ghost Pepper will be defeated if an All-Star Zombie comes in contact with it, so it is not recommended to use Ghost Pepper in levels with this zombie. If the player wishes to defeat an All-Star Zombie quickly, instant-use plants like Cherry Bomb can do well to defeat him instantly. Magnifying Grass can also work, as it takes only two shots from Magnifying Grass to defeat an All-Star Zombie. Cactus, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or Celery Stalker are effective in front of hard-shell plants as All-Star Zombie cannot tackle underground plants. Iceberg Lettuce and Stallia are effective in taking away the All-Star Zombie's charge, as they can still give out its slowing effect when absorbing the zombie's tackling attack when they are hit. Furthermore, they have a cost of zero sun. Be warned, as All-Star Zombies can punt the Super-Fan Imp right into the player's defenses, even as far back as to the first column. Like Pirate Captain Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Weasel Hoarder, All-Star Zombies can also use the punt ability even before he enters the lawn, making him much deadlier. Use Blover or Hurrikale to prevent this from happening, similar to what you used against Pirate Captain Zombie. It is best to make sure Super Fan Imps are not in a row with All-Star Zombies, or take care of them properly so the All-Star Zombie cannot get a chance to punt them. Keep in mind, unlike Football Zombie, All-Star Zombie's football helmet cannot be pulled off by a Magnet-shroom, so avoid using it as a counter for All-Star Zombies, as it will be a total waste of a seed slot. Some instant-use plants will trigger him to tackle. Squash will force a tackle if placed in front of him, as well as Potato Mine and Primal Potato Mine. Infi-nut's force field can absorb up to ten tackles since it can absorb ten smashes from Gargantuar. This is because each tackle damages the same as a smash, so remember to use it. Note: Close-range plants like Bonk Choys, Snapdragons, Wasabi Whips, and Phat Beets are useless as All-Star Zombies can reach them fast and destroy them and barely take any damage. Also, do not to use Chili Beans, Garlic, Shadow-shrooms, Sun Beans or Hypno-shrooms when All-Stars are charging as they can destroy them without being affected. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *His dying animation is the same as Wizard Zombie. *When he tackles a plant, a scoring sound can be heard. *He and Super-Fan Imp are both related to football, and were revealed shortly after Super Bowl 50. *He can also tackle the first evil potion he comes across, but only in a Piñata Party and when trying a premium out. *If an All-Star Zombie kicks a Super-Fan Imp to a specific column and reaches that exact column, after tackling a plant, he will be stuck in an endless loop in which he will keep kicking the imp and not move at all, thus preventing the Super-Fan Imp from actually exploding. *When he is sprinting, the player can hear a stomping noise. *In the Chinese version, when the player goes to the screen to buy Sumo Melon's Puzzle Pieces, there is artwork of him in a pose of kicking. *If he runs into a stegosaurus, he will stop charging. Regardless of whether he is redirected to another lane, he will be walking instead of continuing to charge. *When reduced to ashes by plants like Cherry Bomb or Lightning Reed, he is revealed to have the same body type of the Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, Jurassic Bully, Octo Zombie, and Jurassic Rockpuncher. *Due to a bug, if the player plants Cherry Bomb near him, then a raptor kicks him out of range (observed in Modern Day), he will still die from the explosion. *Due to a glitch, if he falls after losing his head, his broken arm will expand to a longer arm without hand and bone. *In the Big Brainz Event, his hand goes through his head. This is a layering error. *He does not directly destroy Guacodile. When he runs into a Guacodile, it will rush and bite him instantly, but keep in mind that this bite does no damage to him. Also, he still keeps changing the player's plants. See also *Football Zombie *All-Star *Super-Fan Imp *You're an All-Star? Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) encountered zombies